


The Pact

by barryblock



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual relationship, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, Gotham, Heartbreak, LGBT, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Sex, Smaylor - Freeform, Smut, YOU GET IT THOUGH, im bad at tags, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryblock/pseuds/barryblock
Summary: After a long and fun night, Cory shares an idea with Robin. Friends with benefits. No strings attached sex. What could go wrong when there’s no feeling involved?But there is and there will be...





	1. Preface

Before we begin, I wanted to say, this is in no way meant to harm or upset Cory, Robin or their respective families or friendship.

I find their friendship completely adorable. Both of them love each other and get along so great!

Enjoy this for what this is, a work of fiction, and don’t read too much into it. 

Enjoy “The Pact”.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's apartment late one rainy night in New York.
> 
> Here is where it began.

Both Cory and Robin were panting heavily. The smell of red wine present in the air in Robin's apartment. They were both slightly tipsy, not drunk. They were both fully aware of he situation, both consenting or more from each other. 

The weight of Cory on top of Robin was delicious and dipped Robin's smaller frame into his bed.Cory placed his forehead to Robin's, the smaller mans finger tangling into the others hair.

  
"Are you sure?" Cory asked, breathlessly.

"Yes," Robin breathed out, "please." Obviously, Robin was not above begging for what he wanted. In truth, Robin has thought about having Cory on top of him like this since they met practically. Cory dipped down to meet Robin's lips in a kiss that seemed so pure compare to what was actually happening.

Cory was three fingers deep into Robin's slick, wet heat. Scissoring and opening Robin up for him to enter. Robin moaned into the kiss and Cory was soaking it all in. The thought that Robin was moaning and twitching because of him sent a wave of pleasure to his already hard and heavy cock.

Cory's fingers retreated out of the warm heat of Robin. He whined at the loss but it quickly was replaced by a low moan when Cory began shifting him and spreading his legs more apart to move between them. Cory slowly began pushing into him.

"Fuck, Cory, uhh," Robins words, and mind, were scrambled as Cory started a slow unrelenting pace. Robin's blunt nails dug into his shoulders and his back. Cory's lips were parted, his hair a damp mess and brought to a curl that pasted pasted on his forehead.

Cory swore he had reached Nirvana by continuously driving himself into Robin's heat. Both moaning lowly. Robin pulled Cory closer and kissed him deeply. Cory began going a little more faster and enjoying Robin's body tense and his back gracefully arch off of his bed.

"Harder," Robin chanted when they broke the kiss, 'harder, harder, harder." His voice raising a few octaves when Cory almost pulled completely out before slamming back into him deeper. "Fuck!"

"Mmm," Cory hummed, feeling the similar heat in his stomach. It wouldn't be much longer. Cory could feel Robin reaching his end, too. Cory's hand found Robin's neglected cock that laid painfully hard against his stomach.

"Come with me," Cory purred, his pace was pounding into Robin. All Robin could do was let out a broken moan into Cory's shoulder, gripping at him Cory began to stoke him with the same pace.

"I'm gonna fucking come," Robin moaned out. The sounds of explicit flesh on flesh and slick, wet sounds filled his studio apartment. Every touch Cory gave him made him see stars shooting by his eyelids.

"Do it, baby. I'm ready. Come for me," Cory was feeling hot and ready to explode. The feeling of being enclosed in Robin made him feel dizzy. Fuck, Robin has to be the best he's ever had in his life. Everything about the older man was intoxicating. 

Robin whined out and came hard all over Cory's hand and his stomach. He breathed heavily, Cory still hitting his sensitive spot. Seeing Robin writhe and come undone underneath him made Cory feel proud and oh so close to the edge. Only a few more thrusts, he was groaning and moaning into Robin's mouth once they kissed again. Robin's hole clenching and pulling him deeper in.

"Fuck, i'm-" Cory started but was cut off by Robin biting is lower lip and wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Come in me, baby," Robin's voice was husky and low from moaning so much.

And with that, Cory himself came undone, spilling his seed deep into Robin on the last thrust, riding out his orgasm.

He leaned down to Robin and kissed him gently while pulling out carefully. Robin gasped at the withdraw and suddenly felt unfilled. He wanted Cory back in him already. He already missed the feeling of Cory's thick and long cock pushed deeply inside.

"Fuck, that was-" Cory breathed, collapsing beside Robin on the bed.

"Amazing," Robin finished for him.

Cory nodded, his eyelids fluttering closed.

Robin's breathing was back to normal. That's when panic set in.

What did they just do?

They are best friends, doing this could ruin that and he doesn't what to lose Cory whatsoever. 

Maybe they could chalk it up to being drunk...no. Both of them wanted this and they knew it. Both of them eye fuck each other whenever, pass each other side glances and make little comments, even simply touch one another whenever possible.

Robin's heart was racing. Where do we go from here?

Cory has a solution.

"Hey, Robbie," he began, turning onto his side to look at Robin's naked and messy body.

"Yes?" He answered, trying to ignore the catch in his breath when he noticed Cory devouring him with his eyes.

"Are you nervous about what happened?"

"Yes," he couldn't lie to Cory, never could.

"It's okay, baby," Cory reached out his hand to stroke Robin's side, gently tracing patterns along his taunt and pale skin.

Robin nodded, feeling calmer.

"I think I have an idea," Cory perked up and sat up on his elbow, looking over Robin's wrecked body again.

"What is it?" Robin turned to look him him, too. If Cory had an idea to make him feel at ease then he would love to hear it.

"Ever heard the term, 'friends with benefits'?"

Robin nodded slowly.

"I love you, Robin. You know that, as a friend, and I would never wanna ruin this relationship. He can continue this amazing sex we had tonight, but not be 'together' and ruin us getting upset and not being friends. We can be friends who fuck."

Robin nodded again.

"If you wanted to..."

"I love you, too. I don't wanna ruin this relationship and the sex was too good not to do again," Robin smiled when he felt Cory's hand freeze up.

"Don't talk like that or i'm gonna have to fuck you again."

Robin smirked, "yeah, okay."

Cory rolled his eyes.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Cory asked.

"Of course, beautiful," Robin kissed his hand.

Cory smiled and kissed Robin's soft lips with his own abused ones.

"I'm gonna take a shower before bed," Robin sat up after breaking their long languid kiss.

"Good idea," Cory said pulling the covers on top of him. For the first time since he came over here, he could hear the rain softly patting against the window above the bed. 

"Maybe we can finish that movie we started? Wait until i'm back though!" Robin called over his shoulder when he began walking to his bathroom. Cory watching his cute butt sway with him the whole way.

Oh shit, the movie. Oops. 


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a million reasons why this "pact" Cory created was wrong for their friendship, but Robin can't seem to think of one.

Cory was sleeping soundly, the rain still pattering away at the window. Robin was the first to wake up, watching Cory's chest fall and rise beside him. He got out of bed quietly to make coffee and returned back to his side of the bed. Cory shifted in his sleep to face him, still lightly snoring and fully naked under the covers from last night. Quietly, Robin turned on Netflix to watch Queer Eye and drink his coffee in peace. It was about 10 am now.

As he sat in his bed with his naked best friend asleep beside him, his mind started to race. Why did he agree to this? Is this even a good idea? How long was Cory thinking about this before he brought it up last night?

Just as Robin set back into panic mode, Cory stretched out, groaning a little.

"Good morning," he said in the sexiest sleepy voice Robin ever heard. His mind and heart fluttered.

"Morning."

"Coffee?"

"In the kitchen. Do you want some?" Robin was trying his best to answer and not give away his inner panicking thoughts.

"Yeah, after I shower though," Cory shifted around and kissed Robin's knee as he sat cross-legged next to him, "had a long night."

And with that, Cory's marvelous, Greek God crafted, naked body was slinking off to the bathroom. Robin heard the shower head turn on and retreated back into his thoughts. He has to tell Cory he doesn't think this is a good idea and that last night was a mistake. He reached for his phone to text...well he doesn't know exactly. What should he say to someone about this? Should he say anything about this?

"You're being dumb, Robin," he whispered to himself, "he obviously likes you and cares for you. Maybe this isn't so bad..."

Robin shook his head.

He got out of bed and passed the bathroom. Cory left the door open and steam was rolling out and about the tiny room. He could hear Cory humming a show tune that Robin had heard him sing once or twice when they hung out. 

Robin has fond memories of them out on the New York scene, singing karaoke wasted in bars, going to see local musicals and plays, driving around the town, eating atrociously priced dinners with friends, even spending time in his little apartment watching movies and playing dumb board games. Who's to say that bringing consensual sex into the picture would be a bad thing? In Robin's mind, they are kind of like a couple any how...

In the kitchen, he poured himself another cup and the water cut off. Cory appeared a couple moments later, his waist wrapped in a towel and his hair still a curly mess. Robin poured him a cup and set it on the counter in front of him.

Cory took a few sips before he realized Robin's eyes were plastered on him.

"What?" He asked sitting his mug down and lifting himself to sit on the counter.

"Nothing?"

"Uh huh," Cory quirked his eyebrows up in confusion, "is it because I look good?"

Cory chuckled when Robin tensed a bit.

"Maybe," Robin tried playing his thoughts off and replacing them with flirtation. 

Cory smiled tightly before pulling Robin closer to him by Robin's loose-fitting shirt, "I don't have a problem with getting dirty again. Maybe this time we can shower together."

Cory words dripped sexual tension it seemed. He always knew how to keep Robin on his feet, even before last night happened. He wrapped his legs around Robin and pulled him in further. The older man couldn't help but to blush at the thought.

Cory tilted his head to kiss at Robin's neck. Robin let out a small hum of appreciation bubble out of his lips. Cory worked his mouth over Robin's sensitive neck, mouthing and licking and teasing at the smaller man between his legs.

A 'ding!' caught them off guard and made Robin groan at the loss of warmth on his neck when Cory jumped.

"It's your phone," Cory said, slight disappointment in his voice. 

Robin rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone off the counter.

"It's Ben," Robin read his lockscreen, "he wanted to know if I was coming to lunch with everyone else today."

"Oh shit, that's today."

"Yeah, are you going?" Robin asked as he propped himself up against the counter on his hip, typing back a reply.

"Yeah," Cory blew out some pent up air and smiled, "wanna go together?"

"Sure. We are supposed to meet them there at 11."

Robin's phone made a noise as his texted sent and he locked his phone. Queer Eye still playing from his bedroom.

"Then we should get ready," Cory hopped off the counter and grabbed Robin by his collar of his shirt. He kissed his rather softly as opposed to the roguh grabbing.

Robin smiled and melted into the kiss once again, his worry and fears floated away while kissing Cory. Last night was their first kiss and he is sure as hell that they would have many more.

Cory went back to Robin's bedroom to throw on his clothes from yesterday. Robin followed in behind him, turning off the tv and getting dressed.

"Shotgun!" Robin called as they grabbed their things and headed out of Robin's apartment. 

Cory rolled his eyes, "like you had a choice," he chuckled, playfully smacking Robin on his ass before walking out.


End file.
